The present invention relates generally to telecommunications equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to telecommunications equipment used in twisted pair telephone carrier systems.
Telecommunications systems for transmitting voice and data to and from subscribers (i.e., residences and businesses) are known. An exemplary telecommunications system 10 is schematically shown in FIG. 1. The system 10 includes a Main Distribution Frame 12 (MDF) for connecting digital subscriber lines 13 (DSLs) to internal lines 14 within a telephone server""s central office 15. The central office 15 frequently includes a DSLAM 18 (Digital Subscriber Line Access Multiplexer) and a voice switch 19. The DSLAM 18 transmits data to and receives data from a communications network/backbone 21. The voice switch 19 transmits voice signals to and receives voice signals from a communications network/backbone 23. The networks 21 and 23 can be dedicated lines that are part of the same network. POTS splitter devices 16 (i.e., Plain Old Telephone Service splitter devices) are used at the central office 15 to combine data signals from the DSLAM 18 with voice signals from the voice switch 19. By combining the signals, the signals can be simultaneously routed to a subscriber 25 through a single DSL 13. Signals transmitted from subscribers 25 to the central office 15 are also routed through the POTS splitter devices 16. At the POTS splitter devices 16, the signals are split and directed to the DSLAM 18 and the voice switch 19. Typically, the splitter devices 16 include low pass filters for removing the data content from any signals transmitted from the splitter devices 16 to the voice switch 19. Since DSLAMs 18 frequently include high pass filters for removing the voice band, the splitter devices 16 usually do not include filters for filtering the voice content from the signals transmitted to the DSLAM 18.
POTS splitter devices are also used at locations outside the central office environment. For example, splitter devices are often installed at multi-dwelling units (MDUS) such as apartments or condominiums. Splitter devices are also often installed at businesses or at multi-tenant units (MTUs) such as office buildings. FIG. 2 schematically illustrates an exemplary MDU/MTU 40. The MDU/MTU 40 has an equipment room 42 in which a DSLAM 18xe2x80x2, a voice switch 19xe2x80x2 and POTS splitter unit 16xe2x80x2 are installed. The DSLAM 18xe2x80x2 and the voice switch 19xe2x80x2 respectively provide a data and voice interface with a central office 15xe2x80x2. The DSLAM 18xe2x80x2 and the voice switch 19xe2x80x2 also interface with the splitter unit 16xe2x80x2. From the splitter unit 16xe2x80x2, separate DSLs are provided to different subscriber locations (e.g., different floors, offices, apartments, etc.) within the MDU/MTU 40.
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a front access splitter assembly that fully supports lifeline POTS and lifeline ISDN (Integrated Services Digital Network) service requirements.
A variety of other aspects of the invention are set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practicing the invention. The aspects of the invention relate to individual features as well as combinations of features. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.